Libre soy
by myskymyheart
Summary: Tres semanas de dolores de cabeza, ya empezaba a sentir la cordura irse de su cabeza, si su pequeño retoño volvia a cantar de nuevo aquella molesta canción pronto empezaría a ver hollows vestidos de elsa y bailando libre soy.


-¡Libre soy, libre soy…!-

-Akemi, suficiente, has estado con esa canción desde hace tres días- Con exasperación, y con una vena brotando en su cien se encontraba el sustituto mientras rogaba a todos los dioses conocidos que su preciado retoño se detuviese con esa canción

-Madita sea la hora que me deje convencer, si claro, "Ichigo deja de ser amargado, la película es lo mejor que ha existido, además tiene muy buena crítica", enana del demonio, ni con chappy recibía tanta tortura- y mientras terminaba el informe escuchaba a la pequeña que nuevamente colocaba aquella odiosa película

_..:.._..:.._

-Y si hacemos un muñeco, ven vamos a jugar, ya no te puedo ver jamás…-

Un crack se escuchó, no, no se equivocan fue la taza del sustituto, y con la taza parte de su ya de por si inexistente paciencia

-¡¿Papi?!-

-Akemi, ve a molestar a tu madre, realmente tengo que terminar este informe y llevo menos de la mitad-

-Pero empezaste hace cuatro horas, papi, normalmente no demoras tanto-

-Akemi…- Aquellos ojitos violáceos lo miraron con curiosidad.- ¿Cuántas veces has repetido esa pu… esa película?- Con un suspiro calmó sus deseos de insultar esa película, su nena no debía escuchar groserías

-Con esta apenas van tres veces-

-Cariño, ve a verla donde mamá, ¿vale?, seguro y ella canta contigo-

La pequeña dio un asentimiento, y se marchó, ichigo suspiro con alivio, la paz regresaba a su espacio

_.:::::::._-_-_:_:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maldecía la hora que le propuso ir a su pequeña donde rukia, maldecía la hora en que rukia compro la película, maldecía a los productores por crear esa jodida película, maldecía todo lo que tuviese que ver con frozen

_-Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver_

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser._

_No has de abrir tu corazón_

_Pues ya se abrió_

_-Libre soy, libre soy_

_No puedo ocultarlo más_

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás._

_¿Qué más da? No me importa ya_

_Gran tormenta habrá_

_El frío es parte también de mí_

Si, señoras y señores, estas fueron rukia y akemi, por octava vez en menos de una hora, sin mencionar las quince veces que cantaron aquellas otras detestables canciones, ichigo consideraba seriamente tirarle esa película a un hollow, aunque mejor ni lo intentaba luego tenía que luchar contra hollows cantarines y vestidos de elsa y ana.

-Pues finalmente y como nunca, habrá música y luz, pues finalmente y como nunca…-

-¡Rukia basta!- un ya más atormentado que de costumbre peli naranja salía de su oficina, aquellas canciones le sabían a cuerno, no quería volver a saber de muñecos de nieve, de libertad, de finalizaciones, de amores eternos, nada, solo quería terminar el puto informe y si era necesario tirar esa película al mar, sin importarle si después una manada de peces energúmenos le salían a cantar _"y si hacemos un muñeco" _

_:_:_:_:_:_:_-_:_:_-_.-_._-

Al fin algo de paz, desde la comodidad de su sofá no escuchaba aquella película, ya lidiaría después con el dolor en la espalda, una semana sin su cómoda cama no eran mucho si lo comparaba con las tres semanas de dolor que había estado enfrentando gracias a esa canción

-Pues finalmente y como nunca lo podremos resolver- Ohh santa mierda, ahora sí que estaba jodido, las canciones le daban vueltas en la puta cabeza, era oficial, no dormiría aquella noche

-Oe, kurosaki, ¿crees que frozen es una buena película? yukiko me la ha pedido y Karin la compró ayer, ¿es recomendable para una niña?-

-Sin duda alguna toshiro, sin duda alguna-

Y si toshiro se hubiese dado la vuelta en ese momento hubiese visto la cara de maniaco que tenia ichigo en ese momento, cuyas bolsas en los ojos y sonrisa torcida daban un aire de locura, oh si, el enano sufriría la misma tortura que él, sin contar que ahora tendría sueños con hollows vestidos de elsa y cantando libre soy

**Hola, ¿qué tal están?, de antemano digo, esta película es toda una joya, pero vamos tiene canciones demasiado pegajosas, recuerdo que mi prima pequeña ha estado cantándolas por veinte días, fue como recibir el dvd y condenarse, a mí personalmente me fascina unirme a sus coros, pero una vez me puse a pensar en el lugar de los papas que sucedería (-Y parí este drabble!, realmente un padre como ichigo seguro explota, o al menos muere en un ataque maniático-)** **Ohh vamos la mayoría de padres están al borde del suicidio y finalmente y como nunca ser libres xD**

**Sin más que decir! Comenten!**


End file.
